Ríndete
by Nakahara Sunako Chan
Summary: A Minato siempre le había gustado fastidiarla con su hijo: Naruto, él se va a estudiar a España dejandola enamorada y perdida, ahora vuelve y ella no sabe si lo ama o no... ¿que pasará si ahora esta encerrada con el todo un fin de semana? ¿se rendira? Para ti: Isa chan!


Hola, vengo con un one shot y quería subirlo el 10 de octubre con motivo del cumpleaños del rubio pero se me fue el tiempo... u.u. no importa mejor tarde que nunca: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO KUN!

Isa chan! te dedico este fic por ser mi fan numero uno :D y se que no es el mejor que he escrito .-. pero ya después prometo dedicarte uno más lindo! :D espero que sea de tu agrado, te quiero muchi niña ya me encariñe contigo :D

* * *

Ríndete

Sentada sobre la cama, con un vestido ceñido al cuerpo mientras esperaba… trataba de ser paciente pero comenzaba a acabársele con el lento transcurrir del tiempo. Dirigía su mirada al reloj una y mil veces por segundo… incluso parecía que el tiempo comenzaba a darle rodeos y largas, echaba suspiros pesados y quejosos, comenzaba a taconear sobre el suelo: señas de impaciencia y ansiedad, de un instante a otro dirigió la mirada al buró de su habitación… para encontrar sobre el una fotografía enmarcada en un cuadro de madera barnizad… ¡Al demonio el maldito marco! Lo importante era la fotografía que protegía, sonrió inevitablemente y sintió suavemente el llamado de sus recuerdos tocar a la puerta de su realidad y solicitar permiso para sumergirla en una dulce ilusión…. Sin pensarlo dos veces accedió gustosa.

¿Cuántos años tenía que conocía a Ino? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte? Quizás más… Ino Namikaze su mejor amiga sobre la faz de la Tierra. Aún recordaba con tanta claridad las tardes que pasaron correteando juntas por el parque, la calle o los pasillos de su casa o la de ella, sin preocupaciones sin obligaciones sin presión… porque a esa edad su preocupación más grande era: ¿Jugar a las escondidillas… o mejor a la pelota? Era el mayor de los problemas, la mayor de las incógnitas.

Ino Namikaze significaba dos cosas: Su mejor amiga y… La hermana de Naruto Namikaze… si… Naruto Namikaze era el nombre exacto del hermano de Ino, del cual por cierto… Hinata estaba enamorada y que oportuna había sido.

Era divertido recordar como Minato Namikaze comprometía a ambos chicos…

Era una de las tantas veces que llamaba a Ino, ya todos me conocían en su casa y con mucha suerte corría si la persona que me contestaba el teléfono era Naruto… Oh ese tono de voz tan dulce que tiene… posee el maldito poder de alterarme toda con tan solo decir:

-bueno…- Pero hoy… yo no corría con tanta suerte.

-buenas tardes señor Minato ¿se encuentra de casualidad…- no me dejo terminar de hablar.

-¡no esta!- afirmó de inmediato.

-ah… entonces Ino no esta…- balbuceé apagada.

-ah buscas a Ino… yo hablaba de Naruto, es que se fue a entrenar con el equipo de futbol y no vuelve hasta las seis de la tarde-

-¡ah no… yo… busco a Ino!- insistí de prisa con el miedo de que Minato Namikaze pensara que llamo a su casa por interés en el rubio. Y no importa cuanto me gustará o lo mucho que me estremeciera al verlo, escuchar su voz o mirarlo sonreír… yo jamás utilizaría a Ino para acercarme a su hermano eso es punto y a parte.

¿Y que oportunidad tenía con él? ¡Ni la más mínima! Pero… me era extremadamente divertido el ser parte de los juegos de Namikaze Minato…

Recuerdo cuando nos iba a buscar al instituto a los tres y yo me sentaba atrás con el rubio:

-Hinata definitivamente te quiero como nuera… eres la mejor chica para el inútil de mi hijo- luego acostumbraba a sonreír sin el mal hábito de decir –era broma- o retractarse de alguna manera u otra. Yo solo sonreía apenada, mientras él… parecía no escucharlo… tan solo miraba a la ventana y observaba las calles que íbamos dejando al pasar… Yo acostumbraba a entristecerme… Pero… era divertido ser parte de un juego forzado, era lindo el pensar que al menos Minato Namikaze me quería parte de la familia al igual que Ino evidentemente y yo podía decir: ¡Si! ¡Ya tengo a su familia en el bolsillo! ¡Solo falta él! Y eso era lo más complicado… él… ¡oh vaya! Después de tanto pensarlo y darle cientos de vueltas… terminaba desechando la bella idea… en definitiva Naruto no era para mí y yo lo sabía desde el momento en el que me enamore de él hace… tantos años que ya perdí la cuenta.

Él es un alma libre, frenética que no carga en su diccionario el significado de las palabras: calma, timidez, serenidad o silencio, significados que yo podía definir con ejemplos como si tuviera un título en ellos, bueno y que esperaban de un pájaro encerrado en la maldita jaula de la timidez, esa era mi maldita e incambiable realidad que arrastraba y no me acostumbraba a él sin importar que lo veía a diario, no me acostumbraba a dejar de sonrojar o de sonreír como una lunática, era tan… tonta.

Se recostó sobre su cama mientras miraba el techo de su habitación inundada de una tenue luz.

-¿qué será de ti?- le pregunte al vacío, esperando a que inútilmente me contestara el llamado.

Sonó el timbre de mi puerta y como si me hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría me puse de pie y con la mejor sonrisa abrí la puerta de golpe.

-Hola hermosa…- me sonrió con sus hermosos ojos marrones.

-hola amor- lo salude de beso, me cogió de la mano y me saco de mi departamento para encaminarnos a nuestra cita.

Lo siento… Hace tanto que no lo veía, que no le dirigía la palabra, que no sabía de él… Él se fue hace unos tres años a España a estudiar su maestría en psicología, ¿se lo imaginan a él de psicólogo? Como sea, hace mucho que no se absolutamente nada de él desde que se fue… y estoy segura que lo que sentía por él se perdió en alguno de los inmenso e infinitos rincones que rodean este mundo… digo, no puedo negarlo… fue mi primer amor y fue algo mágico y hermoso pero… seamos realistas yo ya no soy una niña.

Yo llevaba con Kiba ya un año… y no he de negarlo al principio quise aferrarme a la romántica idea de esperar que regrese… encontrarme de nuevo con sus hermosos ojos azules y en ese momento rezarle a todos los dioses que por algún motivo los circuitos de su corazón comenzarán a fallar tan repentinamente que lograra que se enamore de mí, aunque sea… tantito. Pero entendí… que él ya jamás volverá y que esperar a alguien que no me ama y que contrabajo y recuerda el como se pronuncia mi nombre, es la cosa más tonta. El destino por algún motivo cruzo a Kiba en mi camino y no puedo negarlo… soy feliz, aunque siempre quise saber… que es… ser besada por Naruto Namikaze, que es… ser amada por él, que es ser su centro de atención, que es… ser dueña de todos sus pensamientos, suspiros y corazón, bueno… viviré con la misma interrogante toda mi vida.

-Bueno- contestó cuando regresó a casa y su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hasta que me contestas!- me reprocho la voz.

-lo siento, es que puse el celular en silencio porque entré al cine con Kiba- quiso justificarse.

-¡Como sea! ¡Espero que no hayas olvidado que me prometiste que irías conmigo y mis papas a la casa de mis abuelos!-

-¡Aaaaah!- grito la Hyuga.

-si lo olvidaste- exclamo la rubia en un tono enojado.

-tantito…- se excuso la peliazul. – ¿En verdad es necesario que vaya?- pregunto la ojiperla.

-¡Pero por supuesto! ¡No voy a perdonártelo jamás si me dejas plantada!- grito enojada.

-ok, entiendo el punto… si, solo hago unas llamadas y estaré mañana a las doce de la tarde en punto, ahí-

-¡te quiero aquí a las once!- grito molesta para luego colgarle el teléfono.

-¿Como pude olvidar el compromiso con Ino?- se reprocho, mientras se tiraba sobre su cama.

-¡Aquí estoy!- grito al ver que le abría la puerta de la mansión.

-¡Más te vale!- exclamo Ino al abrazarla. -¡Ven pasa! ¿Hey trajiste maletas para todo un fin de semana?- pregunto al encaminarla por la cocina.

-¡claro!-

-¡Hinata!- grito Namikaze Minato al verla cruzar por el umbral de la cocina.

-Hola señor Namikaze- exclamo alegre y el hombre de edad se acerco a abrazarla.

-puedes decirme: suegro- le guiño el ojo y la Hyuga se rió, a su edad y a la edad de él era divertido hacer esa vieja broma.

-¡Minato, deja a la pobre chica! – Regaño Kushina mientras se acercaba a abrazarla -¿cómo estas cariño?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-bien señora Namikaze, gracias- sonrió al corresponderle al abrazo.

-puedes decirme mama- le dijo picarona.

-¡Kushina! ¡Y luego me regañas a mí!- se quejo Minato.

-¡ay bueno ya!- grito Ino –dejen a la pobre Hinata, ¡Ya tiene novio, suegro y "mama"!- anunció Ino.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- preguntaron al unísono la pareja de esposos.

-oh bueno yo…- comenzó a balbucear.

-¿es una broma verdad Hinata?- argumento Minato.

-ah bueno yo…-

-¡no puede ser! ¡¿Quién es el maldito que me robo a la nuera perfecta?!- Hinata rió nerviosa al notar el aura que desprendía Kushina de su cuerpo y comenzó a retroceder.

-Se llama Kiba Inuzuka- contesto Ino mientras mordía una manzana.

-¿cómo? ¿Kiba? ¿Y podría saber que le viste…? ¡¿Es que mi hijo no es más guapo?!- comenzó a pelear la Uzumaki.

-ahh… yo…- comenzó a balbucear indefensa.

-¡Mamá déjala ya! ¡Entiéndelo mama, solo tú quieres a Naruto!- grito Ino tratando de salvarla.

La Kushina giro la mirada molesta y regañada – ¡como sea, para mi y Minato SIEMPRE serás nuestra nuera!- declaro orgullosa.

-me quedo claro…- sonrió la Hyuga.

-más te vale- sonrió Kushina.

Después de subir al cuarto de Ino, de reír y desempolvar viejos recuerdos Kushina grito:

-¡Chicas ya vámonos! ¡Es tarde! ¡Súbanse al coche!-

-¡Si!- gritaron en coro para luego bajar corriendo.

No sabe como pero hace algún tiempo había accedido a ir a pasar un fin de semana con la familia Namikaze a casa de los papas de Minato o sea los abuelos de Naruto, en una cabaña enorme perdida en alguna parte de un bosque al pie de un lago en alguna parte escondida de este mundo. Sabía que era el cumpleaños del rubio como no… si cada año lo recordaba, y le mandaba un e-mail y la familia iba a juntarse para festejarlo, el rubio estaría presente a través de una video llamada porque estaba en otro país, a muchos miles de kilómetros de ahí...

Después de un par de horas de viaje, llegaron al hermoso lugar, Minato toco el claxon anunciando su llegada.

Las chicas se bajaron hábilmente del jeep mientras se retaban una a la otra, en eso estaban…

-¡Vaya Hinata cuanto has crecido!- La peliazul giró la mirada rápidamente.

-¡Maldición!- pensó en sus adentros… no se porque rayos dije que ya no sentía nada por él, que estúpida soy, ya recordé porque huía tanto de él, porque por una parte agradecía su lejanía, siempre he estado enamorada de él y su ausencia me hacía pensar que no lo amaba, mi estúpida negación se hacía presente en su ausencia ¿y que haría yo estando él presente? El problema ahora… es que estoy encerrada todo un fin de semana y con él y mis viejos sentimientos.

-hola…- fue lo único que balbucee inútilmente.

-¡Mi amor! ¡Mira lo guapo y varonil que estas!- grito Kushina para luego ir corriendo hacía Naruto y estrecharlo entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que le saco el aire.

-Ma…ma no pu… edo… respi…rar- balbuceo a medias.

-¡Perdón!- exclamo alejándose de él, lo miro a los ojos -¡oh eres tan apuesto como tú padre!- grito emocionada mientras le besaba las mejillas.

-¡mama!- exclamo avergonzado.

-¡oh vamos Kushina!- exclamo Minato alejándola de él.

-ah gracias papa- exclamo el rubio.

-Me toca estrujarlo- argumento Minato mientras lo abrazaba sacándole el poco aire que le sobraba.

-si… yo… igual… los quiero…- dijo después de casi toser sus pulmones.

-¿y abrazo para mí?- se quejo su hermanita.

-¡Vente para acá!- le comentó para luego abrazarla fuertemente.

-¡Tonto te extraño!- se quejo la rubia.

-¡y yo a ti tonta!- argumento él. Después de que casi lloro la rubia soltó a su hermano. –Quedaste muy linda- le confesó a su hermana.

-¡y tu más tonto! – se burlo de él.

-si… creo que tienes razón- se carcajeó.

-¡Vamos entren!- exclamo Jiraiya

-¡Abuelo!- grito Ino para saltar a abrazarlo como niña pequeña.

-Minato, Kushina entren…- exclamo Tsunade.

-Hola mamá- saludo Minato abrazándola fuertemente.

Hinata quiso apresurarse a bajar su maleta del auto y arrancar a correr a un rincón donde nadie la vea.

-¿te ayudo?- preguntó al pararse detrás de ella.

-ah…- balbuceo al notar que era más alto que ella. –no…- dijo inútilmente. Sin hacerle caso la ayudo a bajar su maleta del auto –gracias…- balbuceó bajito.

-¿tú no vas a abrazarme?- le preguntó bajito. Abrió la boca y se sonrojo inútilmente, él viendo que reaccionaba lentamente mejor aprovecho su poco poder de despabilo, la atrajo hacía sí y la abrazó, logrando tan solo con esa acción que su corazón se alterara confundiéndola horriblemente. Y tratando de evitar que se prolongue el abrazó más, se aparto tantito de él. Él la miro sin entender.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto inquieto –yo solo… quería abrazar a una vieja amiga…- respondió inquieto.

-ah… es que me voy a poner sentimental…- se justificó.

El rubio sonrió -¡vaya tenía miedo de que seas una chica diferente pero tan solo eres la misma!- le sonrió.

-¡Tórtolos entren vamos a almorzar!- grito Minato evidentemente emocionado de poder fastidiar a ambos chicos como lo hacía años atrás.

-¡Rayos Minato, los hubieras dejado!- se quejo Kushina molesta.

-¡Pero ya tengo hambre!- se quejo el rubio mayor.

Solo lo miro fulminante mientras los chicos entraban en la casa.

Todo iba bien en el comedor, una plática de familia normal hasta que al gran Jiraiya se le ocurrió preguntar.

-¿y Hinata ya tienes novio?-

-ahhh…- comenzó a balbucear e incluso comenzó a toser. Todos le prestaron atención en ese momento. –si, si tengo novio- contesto ligeramente apenada.

-¡no puede ser!- exclamo Jiraiya – ¡Naruto! ¡Ya te la ganaron!- se quejo Jiraiya enojado a su nieto que comía con calma. –ahora te quedarás soltero y solo…- declaró el abuelo.

Él rubio sonrió –claro abuelo…- le contesto.

-¡Eso te pasa por irte de estudia a España!- se quejo Tsunade. Hinata comenzó a sentirse incómoda –linda… y tu novio… ¿a que se dedica?- pregunto intrigada.

-ah bueno… él es veterinario… -

-¡ahh! Ya entiendo todo…- exclamo Jiraiya muy convencido – ¡te chantajeo con su amor por los animales!-

-¿mande?- pregunto Hinata sin entender nada.

-Seguramente fue eso…- contesto Tsunade. –Pero vamos Hinata nuestro nieto es un gran psicólogo- repitió la rubia.

-¡Ya déjenla en paz! ¡Él le da lo más valioso que alguien pueda darle! ¡AMOR! ¡SE AMAN Y PUNTO!- Ino reventó molesta porque juzgaran a su amiga y lo logro, ahora todos sintiéndose regañados guardaron silencio indignados.

Gracias a Dios las tontas ocurrencias del rubio maniático habían librado la intensa tensión que se había apropiado del comedor.

-Lo siento Hinata- se disculpo Ino después de un rato.

-tranquila… no pasa nada- la trato de calmar dulcemente.

-eres muy buena- le devolvió la sonrisa.

Esa noche, la primera noche en esa casa lejos de mi hogar… no pude descansar a gusto, tenía el ojo pegado sobre el techo del lugar, a mi lado: Ino roncaba como un bebe, rodé un poco más sobre la cómoda cama que no lograba que sellara mis ojos, un poco harta de ser tan insistente y decidida a agotar mi energías me levante de la cama, lo hice despacio y en silencio, procurando no romper el profundo sueño de Ino, sigilosamente… me escabullí por una delgada rendija de la puerta, lentamente cerré la puerta escanee el pasillo con la mirada y comencé a caminar de puntillas, abrí la puerta que daba al patio y salí de la casa…

Tan pronto como mis pies locamente descalzos tocaron el césped húmedo por el rocío cristalino del cielo yo me estremecí irremediablemente, poco a poco con la piel erizada comencé a caminar hacía el muelle del lago… siguiendo la escalinata de luz que desprendía suavemente la luna con un fulgor tan tenue pero tan visible, la luna como un ojo vigilante reflejaba su belleza sobre el lago, tan vanidosa, tan hermosa. Me senté unos instantes a contemplarla mientras observaba como el viento meneaba su reflejo sobre el agua tranquila y pura, un viento fresco de esos que ya no recordaba desde mi niñez que pase aquí en estos mismos dominios, sentí por un momento que mi jaula cerrada con tres candados se dejo abrir hoy por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin miedo y confianza decidí ceder ante su oferta, me sentía tan libre sin esa extraña presión afligiendo mi pecho que me amenaza con aplastármelo si me descuido, si bajo la guardia. Respire una y mil veces como si estuviera a punto de morir, disfrutando de ese viento que golpeaba mi cara acariciándomela, empapándola con su dulce fragancia traída de lugares lejanos e inconquistables. Era el aire más puro que jamás haya respirado en mi vida.

-Esta hermosa la noche verdad…-

Su voz rompió el cristal de mi tranquilidad, quizás igual y yo comenzaba a alucinar… Giré la mirada despacio y encontré su figura bajo la luz de la luna. No se porque pero sus ojos adquieren un brillo mágico, el viento se llevaba el aroma de sus cabellos rubios y su sonrisa… creo… que le ganaba en belleza a la luna.

-si…- conteste tímidamente, notando como mi alma regresaba a su jaula. En definitiva tenía que salir de ahí… yo no podía sentir cosas por él como si fuera una adolescente de preparatoria, yo tenía un novio a quien amar y a quien serle fiel. Me levante tan rápido como pude.

-¿Ya te vas?- Le pregunto al ver sus movimientos tan apurados.

-si…- fingió un bostezo. –Ya tengo sueño- excuso hábilmente sorprendiéndose ella misma de su destreza.

-oh vamos quédate… diez minutos- le pidió.

-no… yo no… creo que sea buena idea…- contesto al sentir el correr de su sangre sobre sus arterias.

-vamos… no te haré nada- rió al cogerla de la mano –bueno… no prometo nada- exclamo con una voz ronca.

Ella carcajeo –que gracioso eres… mejor hablamos mañana- exclamo al desprenderse de su agarre.

-estas muy extraña, no voy a hacerte nada- rió –no soy un maniático acosador- carcajeo una vez más –no aún, vamos, para que nos pongamos al día de estos últimos tres años- volvió a insistir.

-bueno…- terminó cediendo mientras se mordía el labio y cerraba los ojos.

-bien- rió victorioso al sentarse sobre el muelle –ven- pidió. Se sentó miedosa tratando de no mirarlo mucho a los ojos porque había olvidado que podía hipnotizar fácilmente. –entonces… ¿cuanto dices que llevas con tu novio?-

-ah…- ella dio un respingo –un año- respondió.

-vaya no es tanto tiempo…- argumento él –entonces… ¿lo amas mucho no es así?- pregunto tan directamente.

-¡ah por supuesto!- exclamo tratando de creérselo ella misma. Él asintió y sonrió levemente.

-¡que bien!- exclamo. Luego poso las manos detrás de la nuca y se recostó sobre la madera del muelle mirando al cielo estrellado.

-¿y que hay de ti?- pregunto abrumada.

-¿Yo? No… creo que aún no me toca Hinata, aun no…- sonrió. –Recuéstate a ver las estrellas- dijo cambiando el tema drásticamente. Ella le hizo caso –cierra los ojos…- le pidió, ella lo miro asustada –vamos confía en mí- le exigió. Ella tímidamente cerró los ojos poco a poco. -¿sientes eso?- pregunto.

-¿como el viento susurra sobre mis oídos?- pregunto con los ojos sellados.

-si…- le contesto –no abras los ojos pase lo que pase…- ella hizo una mueca sin entender –solo confía en mí- pidió con su habitual y hermoso timbre. Ella hipnotizada asintió con la cabeza. –Pase lo que pase…- le volvió a decir.

Cuando sintió un peso sobre ella abrió los ojos repentinamente y quedo pasmada. -¿Qué haces?- le pregunto al ver sus ojos de él sobre sus pupilas de ella.

-¿yo?- pregunto intimidado. Mientras se levantaba un poco y se alejaba de ella. –te dije que no abrieras los ojos pasará lo que pasará…- le reclamo sonrojado.

-bueno… no los hubiera abierto si no hubiera sentido tu aliento sobre mis labios- respondió apenada.

-¡Vamos! No es lo que piensas…- se trato de justificar. –Solo quería quitarte una hoja que tenías en la frente- dijo al arrebatársela de golpe y enseñársela -¿ves? ¡Una hoja!-

-oh vaya tienes razón…- exclamo al ver la pequeña hoja entre sus dedos y la quiso tomar entre los suyos.

Él se carcajeo y rápidamente la tomo de la muñeca –eres muy ingenua y yo muy mentiroso…- confeso al clavarle las pupilas sobre los ojos.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto sin entender el cambio de sus acciones. La sujeto un poco más fuerte de la muñeca y comenzó a acercarse a su boca. Ella evidentemente asustada se alejo de él antes que su corazón la traicionara cruelmente.

-vaya le tienes que ser fiel a él… ¿verdad?- exclamo enojado.-quédate quieta un momento… luego puedes darme una cachetada indignada y decir que te obligue, que tu no querías…- le suplico al sujetarla con más fuerza de la muñeca. –Que fue un beso robado… pero por un momento ríndete… por favor.- se acerco más a ella sintiendo su aliento sobre sus labios un movimiento más y rozaría su boca.

-¡Estas loco!- le grito al empujarlo, ponerse de pie y salir corriendo de ahí.

De prisa entro a la habitación, con la respiración más que agitada, con la conciencia golpeándola a cada instante ¡Maldición! Estuvo a punto de rendirse… pero una pequeña chispa le hizo recordar que tenía novio. Se cacheteo y se sacudió la cabeza, quizás estuviera enamorada de él pero no iba a dejar que jugara con ella… no lo veía desde hace tres años y ¿ahora aparece queriéndola besar? ¿Que tenia en la cabeza? ¿Aire?, lo bueno es que había huido de sustentadores labios.

Despertó aturdida. Solo había podido conciliar el sueño un par de inútiles horas. Ino ya se había levantado y el día parecía hermoso, el sol estaba radiante y el aire fresco invitaba a cualquiera a salir a jugar.

Lo que había pasado la noche anterior, corría en su cabeza como un recuerdo dudoso ¿real o no? no estaba segura…

Escuchando las risas correr por el pasillo y tocar a su puerta decidió levantarse, recorrió el pasillo y se asomo en la cocina un poco temerosa.

-¿¡Kiba?!- exclamo al verlo desayunar con Minato, Kushina, Ino, Jiraiya y Tsunade.

-hola amor, Ino me invito- contesto Kiba al levantarse e invitarla a sentarse. -¿no te da gusto verme?- pregunto un poco preocupado.

-si… claro- afirmo.

-Kiba nos hablaba de su trabajo- comento Minato mientras tomaba su café.

-Iré por Naruto- dijo Ino al ver el reloj y levantarse, Hinata al escuchar su nombre se altero horriblemente.

Al rato Ino apareció con Naruto quien estaba bostezando como oso –buenos días- balbuceo con sueño.

-¿por qué tienes tanto sueño si anoche te acostaste temprano? ¿Te levantaste en la noche?- pregunto una preocupada Kushina.

El rubio sonrió –si… me levante en la noche a dar una vuelta- comentó mirando a la Hyuga la cual se altero.

-con razón- regaño Kushina.

-¿y tu eres…?- pregunto el rubio al ver a Kiba sentado en su lugar de la mesa.

-Soy Kiba Inuzuka, mucho gusto- sonrió extendiéndole la mano.

-Es el novio de Hinata- comento Ino con una sonrisa enorme.

-¿el que…? Así… mucho gusto- afirmo sonriente, mientras Hinata no buscaba donde meter la cara apenada, un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente.

-Dinos Kiba… como conociste a Hinata- pregunto Ino muy curiosa.

-ah pues verán…- sonrió –Es una historia muy graciosa, ¿verdad amor?- pregunto Kiba.

-si…- contesto tímidamente Hinata.

-¿Así?- pregunto Naruto a Hinata mientras le alzaba una ceja. Ella giro la mirada apenada.

-Bueno yo salí a pasear a mi perro: Akamaru al parque y ella estaba ahí… leyendo un libro, hermosa, callada y concentrada en su lectura, me hipnotizo al instante y como tengo una buena relación con mi perro, parece que entendió lo que sentí porque corrió hacía ella y le robo el libro que tenía entre las manos, luego corrió hacía mí y me lo dio, ella espantada corrió detrás de Akamaru y me pidió su libro dulcemente, yo quede como idiota, mire el título del libro y… ese era un buen libro, me disculpe con ella y en compensación a la agresión que sufrió la invite a un helado y así empezó todo…-

-¡que romántico!- gritaron Ino, Tsunade y Kushina al unísono.

Kiba y Hinata solo sonrieron apenados.

-¿no te parece maravilloso Naruto?- pregunto Ino.

-¿Perdón? No escuche lo siento- sonrió disimulando su enojo.

Luego de desayunar y felicitar al rubio por su cumpleaños Ino propuso salir al jardín a jugar una partida de voleibol.

-Yo con Kiba- exclamo Ino -¿te parece Kiba?- pregunto tímida.

-por supuesto – contesto sonriente.

-Naruto, Hinata, ¡ustedes juntos!- declaro Ino.

Hinata se altero al escuchar a Ino, pero decidió ceder sin quejas.

-vamos a vencerlos Hinata, de eso no te preocupes- le guiño el ojo.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Minato y Kushina pusieron unas sillas, trajeron bebidas y aperitivos y se sentaron a mirar a los chicos jugar mientras les echaban porras.

Naruto le lanzo una mirada retadora al castaño y tiro el primer golpe, así empezó el juego que pronto se tornaria violento.

De un momento a otro el rubio había tirado con mucha fuerza el balón y Kiba sin poder esquivarlo fue derrumbado al suelo.

-lo siento- se disculpo con sorna.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Ino y Hinata al acercarse a él

-si… no pasa nada- comento al ponerse de pie.

-como lo siento- repitió el rubio con mofa, el castaño molesto se levanto, esto era personal.

Trataron de seguir jugando pero los balonazos se pusieron agresivos por parte de los dos.

-¡bueno ya! ¡Mejor dime cual es tú problema y lo arreglamos como hombres!- le grito Kiba enojado, mientras las chicas y todos solo los miraban.

Naruto se limpio el hilillo de sangre que empezó a correr por su mentón, puso una dura mirada y suspiro profundo -¡¿sabes cual es mí problema? ¿Quieres saberlo? ¿en verdad quieres saberlo?! ¡MI PROBLEMA ES QUE…-

-cálmate Naruto… no así…- exclamo Ino.

-¡NO INO, DEJAME DECIRLE CUAL ES MI PROBLEMA! ¡MI PROBLEMA ES QUE TIENES POR NOVIA A LA CHICA DE LA QUE HE ESTADO ENAMORADO POR AÑOS! ¡La cuide mucho tiempo desde que la conozco, le ahuyente miles de patanes! ¡Me voy tres años y vienes tú a robármela! ¡ESE ES MI PROBLEMA!- grito enojado y luego salió de ahí dejándolos a todos en shock. Sobre todo a la Hyuga.

La Tensión se hizo presente en el lugar, ya había dado la noche y el rubio no había vuelto a casa, solo vieron que corrió hacía el bosque, todos preocupados decidieron salir a buscarlo.

Hinata comenzó a caminar por el bosque con una lámpara en la muñeca, todo estaba oscuro y no veía su camino casi, así se la paso un rato hasta que llego al lugar donde creyó encontrarlo, escaneo con la mirada… hasta que lo vio ahí, sentado en una roca mirando hacia la luna en silencio.

-nos tenías preocupados a todos- le reprocho.

-ah… vaya ¿Cómo me encontraste? Pensaba volver en la mañana…- le confesó.

-bueno… fue fácil encontrarte…- confesó al sentarse junto a él.

-¡ey! ¡No te sientes muy cerca de mí!- le regaño.

Ella sorprendida pregunto – ¿por qué? ¿Estas molesto?-

-no… pero… tú tienes novio… - reprocho.

-¿y que con eso?- pregunto ella sonrojada mientras recordaba su extremista y radical declaración.

-ese es el problema…- dijo él –que a mí no me importaría robarte un beso con novio o no, pero tu no aceptarías, por eso mejor guardo mi distancia-

-ayer no corriste con suerte… pero hoy… no sé- confesó sonriente.

-¿me estas seduciendo?- pregunto directo mientras levantaba una ceja y le clavaba la mirada.

-yo…- exclamo sonrojada –bueno…- sin saber que debía contestarle y sentirse alterada al tner solo para ella la luz de esos ojos azules.

-¿estas jugando conmigo?- le pregunto al ver que no le contestaba, suspiro –Bueno… tampoco me importaría si así fuera…- exclamo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Estas diciendo que puedo jugar contigo?- exclamo confundida.

-lo que quieras…- le afirmo acercándose a ella mientras su voz se tornaba seductora.

-eso no esta bien- afirmo asustada mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho impidiendo que se siguiera acercando más.

Él suspiro resignado y giro la mirada de sopetón –debí esperarme esa respuesta- se quejo.

-Naruto…- le llamo ella.

-¿si?- pregunto sin mirarla.

-mírame- le pidió.

-no puedo hacer eso…- argumento.

-¿por qué?- cuestiono confundida.

-porque estoy tratando de contenerme… si te miro ya no podré más y tu le eres fiel a tu novio- suspiro.

La Hyuga se sonrojo y trago saliva –sabes Naruto… yo también llevo mucho tiempo enamorada de ti- confeso balbuceando y con el corazón agitado y las mejillas ardiendo en carmín.

El Namikaze giro la mirada hacía ella repentinamente. –bromeas…- sonrió iluso.

-no- negó con la cabeza. –Desde que tengo memoria te he querido…-

-entonces… ¿por qué no me esperaste?- pregunto un poco desesperado, tratando de disimular una sonrisa frustrada.

-¿que iba a esperar? No sabía que tenía que esperar, yo no sabía que sentías algo por mí- explico.

-!¿pero no era yo obvio?¡- se exaspero -¡¿por qué crees Hinata que mi familia se la ha pasado toda la vida mandándonos indirectas?! Ellos ya sabían lo que tú no…-

La chica se tapo la boca ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta?

-yo…- bajo la mirada.

-no es tu culpa, debí decírtelo desde hace mucho… y la cosa es que solo volví de España por ti. Un día me di cuenta de que te amaba tanto, tanto que me arrepentí de haberme ido sin decirte lo que sentía por ti, pero entiendo Hinata… tu ya tienes a quien amar y quien te ame… perdí mi oportunidad- se levanto de la roca.

-¡Espera!- grito sujetándolo de la camisa. Él le dirigió la mirada. Ella titubeo un poco –m…me rindo- le dijo mientras tragaba saliva.

Él echo una media sonrisa -¿segura?- le pregunto. –Piénsalo bien porque te tomaré sin dudarlo…- se acerco y acarició su mejilla hipnotizándola hábilmente con sus ojos.

-me rindo…- suspiro suavemente antes de sentir el sabor de su boca inundando sus sentidos, estremeciéndola por el contacto tan gentil y dulce, era un poco exigente con ella, como si de un solo beso deseara entregarle los muchos que no pudo en el pasado por su estupidez, como si con uno solo tratara de borrar completamente las huellas de Kiba sobre sus labios.

-besarte es mejor de lo que me imaginé- le sonrió mientras sujetaba su rostro entre sus manos, ella tenía sobre los pómulos un colorete carmín.

-repítelo… por favor- le pidió al sujetar un poco el cuello de su camisa.

-los que quieras…- la amenazó con dulzura, mientras le arrebataba otro beso de los labios sintiéndose libre de hacerlo. Ahora sus interrogantes se disiparon, ahora sabía que era besar a Namikaze Naruto, que era ser su centro de atención, su fábrica de suspiros, el único punto que visualizan sus ojos azules, su universo entero.

Y no se imaginarán los brincos que Kushina y Minato dieron cuando se enteraron de que al fin Naruto y yo estábamos juntos, Ino solo suspiro y dijo: -mi plan dio resultado-, yo quede en shock, todo había estado planeado, y bueno… tuve que terminar con Kiba quien ahora es el novio de Ino y mi cuñado.

Maldita sea la hora en la que me rendí a sus pies y bendita sea la hora en la que me beso dulcemente bajo el fulgor de una luna llena porque sin remedio me rendí a sus ojos.

* * *

am les gusto?

dejenme un review si les gusto, si no les gusto pos tambien dejenme uno y si les medio gusto djenme un review! de cualqier manera dejen un review! y gracias por leer! se les quiere.

p.d: acepto críticas :/

p.d: Isa chan! por sobre todas las cosas! espero que a tí te haya gustado! :D


End file.
